


Help me find this fic!!!

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Peter Parker has PTSD, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I have been searching for this fic for days and I’ve decided to reach out for help :) if you can find it I will be grateful
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Help me find this fic!!!

This fic is post endgame where peter comes back to a world where May is married and has two sons. The husband and the sons are super nice and down to have a relationship with Peter like not abusive at all. Peter has a hard time adjusting to coming back and has issues with ptsd and I think at one point he talks about feeling pain when being dusted and his step family is confused? And then at the end I think there is an identity reveal and his new family finds out he’s Spidey. That’s all I can remember! If you have any idea what fic this could be I would appreciate it if you left a link in the comments :) thank you !


End file.
